Girls In Trouble
by riverglittered
Summary: what happens when you runaway to the wrong place? what happens when you can no longer run away from yourself?
1. not even a shadow

"hurry the fuck up Bella, I think I hear someone coming"

It was dark, darker than usual and although she would normally be able to see with the light of Alice's flashlight

she couldn't.

Bella, was frantic now, making more noise than intended, peeled through the items that Alice deemed unimportant "pack light" she told her, but nothing she owned was more important than this one thing, the one last pieces of herself before everything went to shit, the only memory she could bare. She searched for it, knowing she had left it there, knowing that without it , there was no turning back, no second chances.

"We have to go"

Alice cut off her flashlight and urgently pulled Bella's hand, Bella didn't budge

"I can't find it Alice, I can't fucking find it" Bella breathed deep to keep from crying

Alice didn't believe in holding onto the past, her present was spent running away from it. How could a stupid thing like a picture hold so much importance? She thought. Bella was a fool in so many ways, could she not see what she had become, did she really think she'd ever be that girl in the picture again? Alice knew better.

_"give me that" _

_Alice snatched the photograph from Bella's fragile hands. She held it up to get what she thought would be a better look at it. a girl in a dress, a pink dress, standing at the top of the stairs with her hand placed on an elegant rail. She posed with a brace filled smile and rose tinted cheeks, she stood tall, still unsure of herself but tall enough to know somebody loved her. She was well feed and looked like she hadn't known a cold day in her short sweet life._

_"who is that?"_

_Alice turned to Bella who was now finishing off the last of her cigarette_

_"it's me"_

_Alice huffed, not in disbelief, but at how the world never seemed to surprise her. The world was dark and she knew it. Bella was dark, not even a shadow of the girl in the photo_

_not even a fucking shadow._

_"not anymore it isn't"_


	2. piss & whiskey

**i dont own twilight**

**just writing this for my own amusement **

* * *

Alice pulls again

"we have to go, if we don't go now, we won't be able to…"

Alice pulls again, this time Bella let Alice guide her out of the room and into the hall. they walk down three flights of stairs, quietly making their way to Victoria's room, when they open her door she's waiting for them with the tools Alice paid for in sexual favors three weeks in advance.

"here's your tools bitch" Victoria roughly places them in Bella's hands

"fuck you Vick" Alice snapped back

"you already did and I enjoyed every second of it"

"that makes one of us"

Alice took what she needed and pried the window gates open, but not without some effort, she made room for Bella to jump out first, she swing one leg around the ledge and then the other before making the small jump to the ground, Alice followed

She heard Victoria say one last thing before they make a run for it "they'll be back, they always come back"

* * *

The air was cold, too cold for the outfit Alice laid out for her the night before their big escape, but Alice demanded that they look attractive in order to sucker men out of things they might need and right now they needed a ride to the nearest town or the nearest anything. They walked along the highway, thumbs out like common prostitutes, Bella watched the cars go buy and wondered where they were going,

_some place warm I bet_

_someplace safe_

_ someplace that wasn't complete shit_

A place where girls like Alice and Bella weren't allowed. she use to be one of those girls, the pleasant ones with the perfect everything, Alice on the other hand was never that girl. Alice always got a kick out of how different they use to be and yet they wound up in the same place, she'd simply say "everyone is like me, they just don't know it yet" for Alice everything was free, if she wanted it, she got it, that's what Bella liked most about her, she made this fucked up shit look cool, she made Bella feel cool.

They met on the bathroom floor, Bella had gotten beat up by Victoria's gang for the second time since she walked through the doors of "hands on for girls" a so called safe haven for troubled girls. Alice sat on the floor with Bella and her bleeding face.

_"want a cigarette ?" Alice placed a Newport between her lips_

_"no"_

_" you know…. they're going to beat you up again" _

_Bella rolled her eyes, annoyed that she had stated the obvious._

_"I know"_

_"well …you should do something about it"_

_"like what, I don't know anyone here, they'll kill me"_

_"you know me" Alice smiles_

_"oh yeah and who do you know?"_

_"I know…you"_

Victoria's gang didn't bother Bella after that day, she never really understood why, but she didn't question it.

At first no one understood the invisible glue that held their friendship together. What they didn't see , underneath all the obvious reasons for them not to be friends, let alone cross the same path, was a much more obvious reason for them to be the best of friends

Bella was boring and Alice was interesting

and Bella would do anything she said.

"Bella come on!"

Bella gathered her things and slid into the backseat of the truck with Alice, she had never hitchhiked before, but Alice had of course and she trusted her.

"so how much" the man slurred

Bella turned her head attempting to free her noise of his smell.

_Whiskey_

_Cigarettes _

_Piss_

_Whiskey _

She wished she didn't recognize the scent of trouble, but she was a troubled girl and couldn't deny that she had probably smelled like that on more than one occasion.

she could feel the man's eyes peel away her clothes, she refused to look at him

"what do you mean how much" Alice placed her hand in hers, knowing that she was afraid

"I mean, how much" he replied with more force

"he thinks we're prostitutes Alice" Bella whispered

"we're not fucking prostitutes mister, We just need a ride"

Bella reached for the door

"let's just go ali"

"no fuck that, he's giving us a ride"

"I'm not giving you shit for free young lady, I'll give you a ride to wherever you want to go if you and your little friend here pay me in pussy"

Bella pulled at the door, but Alice stopped her

"let me go Alice!"

"stop being such a fucking baby! We're doing this Bella"

Bella studied her face, her eyes said trust me Bella, but there was no way she could ever do something like this, even if it meant getting out of the cold, she'd rather freeze

"no the fuck we're not"

This time her voice was softer "Bella, if you reach for that door one more time, I promise, I'll leave you"

Bella knew she was serious. as much as she wanted to believe they were partners, as much as she wanted to believe Alice needed her, even a little bit, she knew it wasn't true. Bella was just along for the rid and was more dead weight than anything. She didn't have any skills, she didn't have any street smarts like Alice, in fact she had never been on her own, ever, she hadn't some much as even been to sleep away camp.

"well where do I have the pleasure of taking you two"

She could feel his grin and nearly hear the saliva build in his mouth with thoughts of what he would shortly do with them.

"the nearest town and make it fast"

"oh believe me honey I want to get there just as bad as you do"

He started the car. Alice held her hand for what seemed like hours, she had no idea they had been so cut off from the rest of the world and she hated her parents even more for leavening her in that dump to rot . her heart started to race as the houses passed by her window,

_we're getting close_

Bella looked at Alice and wondered how many times she had done something like this before, Alice had told her some pretty wild stories about her past, but still she couldn't imagine Alice ever stooping so low, Alice always seemed on top of the world, always getting over on someone, not the other way around.

Alice turned to look at Bella and smiled, the same smile she's seen her give countless times before, Alice had a plan. The truck pulled into town and began to slow down, Bella barely had time to look around before she was being pulled out the backseat door.

"run!"

"get back here you little bitchs!" she could hear him starting up his truck in the distance

"don't stop running Bella!"

they ran as fast as they could until they reached an ally. Bella immediately collapsed on the ground, out of breath, while Alice held her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound of her hysterical laughter

"what…is…so….funny"

"you should have seen your face! You really thought we were going to fuck that guy!"

She would have kicked her, but her legs felt like jelly

"don't ever do that to me again Alice! I almost had a panic attack"

Alice extended her hand , Bella excepted , using Alice's weight to find her footing

"don't be such a baby, we got a free ride didn't we?"

"yeah and we nearly got raped too"

"I would have bit his balls off if he tried to touch you…you know that right"

Alice looked at her, asking for her to trust her again

"yeah I know"

"I love you bells"

"I love you too ali…..I'm hungry"

They followed the glow of a nearby dinner and took a seat in the booth closest to the front door. Now This was a game she had played before. they ordered their meals, ate and ran. It seemed like they would be doing at lot of running for a while, they had no jobs, no money, no family and nowhere to lay their heads at night, this worried Bella, she had never been on her own like this before and even with Alice's skills she still felt like she was in over her head.

they walked the streets of the sleepy town. with barley anyone on the streets Bella imagined living there and having a real family, she could see herself shopping at these stores and bringing home groceries in a big brown paper bag.

"what are we doing now ali, where are we sleeping tonight"

"I haven't thought of that yet…the bus stop maybe, I don't see any motels"

they walked some more, passing a bar, movie theater and restaurant until a bright neon sign hanging in a window caught her eye

"Cullen" the name fell of her tongue, almost by accident.

"what's this place" Alice asked, before Bella could reply she was being pulled through a door that made a tiny bell noise when opened .

"cool a tattoo shop" Alice cooed

It was warm inside and not just because she was freezing. The shop looked more like a vintage museum than a tattoo shop, ,everywhere you looked there was something to be seen, the walls were filled with elegantly famed drawings. wooden and copper sculptures stood proudly in place among the rustic furniture and in the mist of all the shops glory was a glass island that held various pieces of jewelry used for piercing . On top of the island were two large books with the names Edward and jasper engraved in gold . Bella opened the book named Edward and flipped through the pages of photographed tattoos. the binding of the books seemed a bit dramatic she thought, as if it belonged to a king.

"can I help you with something?"


	3. parts unseen

**I dont own twilight**

* * *

Alice and Bella turned to see what could only be decried as a tall lovely thing, Bella immediately knew he was off limits, Alice would surely cut her hand off if she touched him and his golden blond hair, he was without a doubt, Alice's type, southern accent and all.

"um we were just looking" by the tone of her voice , Bella knew she had another plan up her sleeves

He walks over to them with a smirk on his lips and barley paying any attention to Bella

"are you ladies interested in getting tattoo tonight?"

* * *

Bella could feel the chill down Alice's spin, there was an odd sexual tension in the air, as if getting tattoo meant something more to him

"hey jasper I need you to look a…"

And Out walked the death of her

"I'll look at it later, right now I'm helping these to lonely ladies"

Suddenly the tall lovely thing seem like just an alright thing and a hunger traveled throughout her body, a painful hunger, one that could never be satisfied. He looked annoyed by their presence and as much as it pained her to be so obviously entranced with his beauty she couldn't look away, not until she memorized his perfection , knowing that she was likely to never see him again.

she studied his wildly placed bronze hair, hardened Greek god like structured face, piercing green eyes that ripped her heart in two and tattoos, tattoos that stretched the length of both his arms and made their way up part of his neck and parts unseen.

"I'll be in the back" he growled, disappearing into the back of the shop

"don't mind him, he's just a grumpy old beast"

Alice giggled

"so where were we" she lend in a little closer

"if I'm not mistaken we were discussing whether or not you two wanted to get inked tonight"

"would you be doing the inking?"

"of course, I wouldn't have it any other way"

At this point she didn't even know why they bother to include her in the conversation, Bella clearly wasn't a part of it.

"hold on for a second, I need to discuss this in private with my friend"

Alice pulled Bella to the side

"what Alice?"

she was tired

"we have an opportunity here, he obviously wants to fuck me, I say we ask for a job or something"

_She can't be serious _

"are you serious ali, you want to stay in this shit town?, why don't you just fuck him tonight so we can get out of here"

Belle didn't even know where out of here was or how they'd get there and Alice knew.

"and go where Bella, we have no cash and nowhere to go, I say we stay here for a while and save up before we move on"

Bella sighed, knowing she didn't have a choice, Alice called the shots

"hey its jasper right?" she asked

He playful rolled his eyes not believing for a second that she had forgotten his name

"ok so here's the deal, I'm going to lay it out plan a simple, my girl and I need a job and by the looks of it you need a little help around here.."

He laughed in disbelief

"are you insulting my shop?"

"no I think this is a lovely shop, but I also think you could use a receptionist and maybe someone to help set up and clean this place and I bet you don't get many customers in this shit town, maybe a little eye candy will draw some new customers in"

"if I don't get many customers, why should I hire you two, that would just be more money out of my pocket"

_He's got a point there_

But Alice was to smart to be outsmarted, not just yet.

"we'll work for free, if we don't start bringing in more customers in a mouth you can fire us and forget this ever happened"

"oh really, you're just going to work for free, there's got to be a catch"

"there is…we need a place to stay…nothing special…just a place to stay"

They stared each other down

"what are you too, drifters, lawbreakers or something?"

"we're something…" she said with a wink

He seem conflicted, Bella had a feeling it had a lot to do with the moody beautiful thing that refused to look at her.

"hold on a second darling, I have to discuss this little idea of yours with my partner"

Jasper walked into the back of the shop, shortly after an argument ensued, one that they couldn't quite make out, but it was defiantly and argument do to all the fucks, shits and assholes scatted throughout the conversation. Jasper reappeared with a half smile

"looks like you've got yourself a deal darling"

Alice cheered and Bella sulked, this meant she would have to be around the beautiful thing all day long. She thought about the face she tried to draw in her brain, but was left with just a feeling and uncomfortable feeling. He was so good looking it made her uncomfortable.

"so where are we staying" Alice got straight to the point

"Edward and I share a loft in this building, the space is quite large, but we only have two bedrooms…so you two will have to sleep in the living room"

That was better than a bus stop

* * *

Jasper fidgeted with the keys to the elevator, he opened the two large doors and stepped aside for them to enter. He told them that he and Edward had bought the building for cheap and renovated it with the help of their father, the city had plans to take the building down, but his their convinced them to sell it to the family instead. A family that had taken jasper in when he was just nine years old.

Jasper wasn't kidding, there was a lot of space, Bella hadn't noticed just how large the building was until now, the place was decorated much like the shop, filled with art and old rustic things. Jasper lead them to the main space on the lower floor that they used as a living room and art space.

"you guys can set up camp here, I've got an old mattress in storage that will fit the two of you, you don't mine sleeping in the same bed do you?"

Alice still looking around answered

"no we actually prefer it"

With a sly grin "are you two…together"

Bella choked

"ew no…we're sisters"

Alice rapped her arm in Bella, wanting her to play along

"yeah she's the oldest" Bella confirmed

For some reason the idea of them being sisters pleased him more than the lesbian thing

"oh yeah…me too sweetheart"

"I think you should go get that mattress jasper" said Alice, problem not liking the fact the he had called Bella a sweetheart

At this rate Bella would be sleeping alone in no time. Jasper went off the gather the mattress and some sheets

"was this a good idea or what!" Alice rapped her own hand around her mouth to contain her excitement after realizing this place had an echo, she more that pleased with herself

"I don't know ali, we don't know anything about these guys, what if their just as perverted as that truck guy" Bella whispered

"I fucking hope so, have you taken a good look at those two, their fucking hot,…jasper is mine, if you touch him, I'll bite"

"whatever"

Jasper came back with the mattress and blankets, he left them alone to set up .to Bella's surprise after some heavy flirting, Alice ended up sleeping with her.

"ali…ali….are you awake" Bella whispered trying to keep voice from echoing throughout the loft

Alice grumbled and turned, but didn't wake. Bella sat in the dark for a moment before getting up and walking to the kitchen upstairs, she made sure to walk lightly, she wouldn't want to wake up jasper or Edward and risk being thrown out, although she wasn't even sure if Edward had come home. Bella opened the fridge to find some apples, juice and beer,

_these guys must eat out a lot_

she took an apple and sat on top of the counter wondering what was next for them once they leaved this place, would they ever find a place to call their own?

Her heart jumped when she heard keys opening the front door, she knew he hadn't come home, she wondered where he'd been this whole time?

Her question was soon answered with the sound of soft giggles, not one, but two , two girls.

Bella sat there and listened to the soft eco of giggles, quite moans, grunts and every so often the sharp sound of flesh meeting flesh. she was amazed at how sound seem to travel all throughout this place, leaving so little privacy, but Edward didn't seem to mind.

she couldn't help but think of his naked tattooed body wrapped around the two vixens he was entertaining. she could almost feel the sucking and pushing and tugging, it made her hot and sick to her stomach all at once.

An hour and a half or four apples later the ladies where quietly escorted out of the building, she was hoping to catch a glimpse of one of them in the morning, but she guessed Edward wasn't the type that let his one night stands sleep over. Her thoughts on what they must of looked like were interrupted when he entered the kitchen, in his briefs, she caught her gasps before it could leave her lips but with how sound traveled in this place, Bella was sure he heard it.

She would have turned away in embarrassment if he had even noticed her, her face was painted red ,seeing more of him than she was ready for.

He opened the fridge, sucked his teeth a the lack of food, he must have built up quite the appetite after pleasuring two women at once, he reached for a cup in the cabinet next to her and fill it with water from the facet. Bella didn't move, as if he would attack her if she did. He drank his water, through his cup in the sink and began to walk away.

And then he stop, turned around

"get your ass of my counter"

and broke her into a million little pieces


End file.
